Reunited: Welcome to KCI
by Dawn-Aurora
Summary: Welcome to Konoha Colliegate Institute where your teenage life can be perfection or a living nightmare.A funny, romantic story with friendship, drama, hurt, and music. Both serious and fun. AU OCs sakusasu, nejiten, naruhina, kibaoc and more!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER**:I do not own naruto and am in no way affiliated with the anime or manga.**

* * *

**

**Reunited: Welcome to KCI  
**Prologue

Adults always seem to ramble on and on about their "golden years". Those wonderful or horrible, short years they had when they were young. They could have had it two ways; They loved their highschool years and want you to spend yours just like them, or they hated theirs and want you to do better. Constantly reminding you to cherish your youth, warning you about wasted time, lecturing you about how fast the future comes. Well its true you shouldn't waste your time, but its in human nature _to_ waste time.

So what's the big deal about highschool? I can't say from past experience, I'm not in highschool yet, however I do know something about it. Your parents are right, your years in highschool can be spectacular or insufferable. The question is, are you in control of whether these years are good or bad? I have no clue. They say life's made up of choices, so your life must be in your control to a certain extent...I think.

Good or bad doesn't always mean popular or unpopular, geek or chic. You could be popular and feel completely alone. You could be a nerd with tons of friends and happiness. Highschool is one huge medley of drama, hormones, friends, and emotions that just can't be ignored.

So here I am, Akemi Ihara, all fifteen years of me, about to enter Konoha Collegiate Institute (which is just one fancy way to say highschool). KCI, Home of the Ninjas, how cool is that? With my best friend Tenten and my twin brother Masaki, I plan to make these years as great as I can. Hopefully others too.

My friend Tenten went to a different elementary school than me, where she had a big groups of friends. Then they were all separated for junior highschool. She hasn't seen them since she was twelve, but, she has just learned that she will be seeing them again in highschool. Seems they've all passed the right entrance exams. I'm surprisingly pretty excited about this, I mean, Tenten told me a lot about them. They seem pretty interesting, and I can't wait to meet them.

So they're all reunited, whether they like it or not and I'm going right in front of the action. Or lack of action, if you know what I mean. Who are gonna be the people telling their kids twenty years from now how great highschool is and who's gonna be telling them it sucked? My biggest question is, will KCI tear these kids apart or pull them together?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that little bit, don't worry the chapters will be longer. Read and review please or i'll think it sucks. If you think it sucks review anyways :) I need to know stuff like this peopel. Anyways, hate to sound desperate but, yeah. thank you :D**


	2. Meet My Crazy Friends

**DISCLAIMER**:I do not own naruto and am in no way affiliated with the anime or manga.

* * *

**Reunited: Welcome to KCI  
**Chapter One  
Meet My Crazy Friends

I hate to build more anticipation, but wait, I'm Tenten; I love doing that. Anyway, I thought I might as well tell you about my elementary school friends. It's only been just three years since I last saw them, though I'm sure lots has happened to them.

Nothing happened to me much, still regular old Tenten. Just with more curves and less baby fat. Okay, I've changed more than that, I grew up and all. Just, nothing huge happened to me is all. I'm still as athletic and sarcastic as ever, still living with my dad, still "one of the guys", still Tenten.I was always a tomboy, I loved sports and went looking for bugs. I guess I look more like a girl, but I'm still one of the guys and love sports. My best friend is Akemi and her brother Masaki. I have spoken to these people, some more than others, but I have seen them since then. Now I'm fifteen and ready for highschool, well, as ready as I'll ever be. I am looking forward to seeing these crazy people again though, I miss them.

I remember being with them and thinking how great everything was. When the naive teachers thought that a simple three-man buddy system would keep up out of trouble. I'm still laughing about that. Our three groups of buddies were unstoppable when we were together. It sucked when we realized the one thing that could stop us was junior highschool.

Let's talk Naruto Uzumaki or as his childhood nickname, Naru. There's probably a lot to say about this kid, more than I can tell you. Lets just say the girls even at my school talk about him. Our schools are as far away as you can get without being in a different district. He's supposedly a real lady killer, as my grandpa would say. Still, even as a twelve year old boy, I remember Naruto as an old-fashioned gentlemen; Opening doors and carrying books for girls. However I also know him as that loud, rambunctious kid. Which is why he probably scared some kids off. His greatest skill was always people though, there was a whole group of people that had their sense knocked into them by Naruto. He was a great friend, he always believed in you and had your back. I think he had a crush on Sakura, she was in his buddy group. For a long time he was passed from foster home to foster home, nobody wanted him. I don't know why, neither does he. He said they were all bad people he didn't want to be with them.. Anyway by the time he was seven his current guardian, Iruka, adopted him. I remember Iruka, he was super nice. He gave me a dollar once, I was seven and thought I'd won the lottery.

Sasuke Uchiha also known as, well maybe Sasuke-kun. No real nicknames; If my memory serves me, he'd probably beat you up if you gave him one. Anyhow, I can pretty much guarantee, this kid is hot. I mean even at twelve you could tell he'd grow up nice. I mean he's probably a knight in shining armour, Abercrombie model hybrid. Even when we little kids all the girls fell over Sasuke. Although I'm now girls would like to do more than share their cookies and sit nest to him on the bus. Sasuke was also in Naruto's three-man group. They were pretty much opposites, Naruto and Sasuke. Yet, they were always best friends, they even lived in the same apartment building. They both were without any real family. However unlike Naruto, Sasuke had known his family. I remember them, his mother dropped him off at school every morning till he was seven. I didn't know why they stopped coming for a few months after they died. It was during junior high when my dad finally told me they had been killed and that it had to do with Sasuke's older brother Itachi. Apparently, Itachi had gotten into the wrong crowd and had made a couple of missteps with some gangs. Something like that. It made Sasuke really cold. The only ones who ever got that close to him were Naruto and maybe Sakura. Otherwise there was pretty much, a brick wall behind his door.

Sakura Haruno aka cute girl everyone loves. Perfect grades, perfect rep, perfect morals. Okay well no ones perfect, but this girl _looks_ pretty close. I mean, I bet she has a perfect face and body too, she seems like she should be topped off that way. Okay she has her flaws I'm sure she was a fan girl of Sasuke's for a while, though in later years she seemed to end up as his friend. Well whatever a friend is to Sasuke which pretty much translates into to someone he doesn't hate completely. That's what my thoughts are, the only exception is Naruto. Nevertheless, She always had a crush on him, though, it was pretty obvious. If you wanted a good friend she was great to have, trustworthy, encouraging, dependable. Anyhow, she was pretty gangly last time I saw her, you know the awkward phases you had when you hit puberty. She was scrawny with braces, and hadn't grown into her forehead yet. So of course she stood in the shadow of her glamourous friend Ino. Still, she was never really unattractive. She was a cutie, through and through.

Ino Yamanaka, what a girl, and I mean, what a_ girl_! Long blonde hair and blue eyes, a conventional beauty. I'll bet she's that star bombshell, queen bee, Miss Popular but few _actually _like her. I always liked her, she definitely brings charisma to table. She is super nice once you get to know her and she really protective of her friends. But, if you mess with her or her friends, she'll walk all over you. She's of course a girly girl gossiper, but she isn't stupid. People who underestimate her don't last long. She used to be completely obsessed with Sasuke. He is probably one of the few guys that would pass up a date with her. But, seeing as she's pretty fickle, I can assure you she's moved on. She's a greta friend if you don't screw her over, those who do die social deaths. She would go out of her way to do things she _thinks_ would benefit her friends, whether they actually will or not. She was always putting people under her wings like Sakura or Chouji and pulling them out of obscurity.

Chouji is a great kid. Funny, but a chronic eater. He's not grossly fat or anything, just seriously chubby. To him, life is a movie theatre and he's leaning back with his bowl of popcorn to watch the show. He's sort of a weird guy to be in a group like ours, but honestly, we're all mismatched. Loyal and brave, Chouji's just great. If anyone tries to mess with him, his friends always had his back. Especially his best friend Shikamaru.

Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru by many, Shika by few, and lazy-ass by most. She has a seemingly permanent bored expression. His favourite word? Troublesome. You may be thinking,_ what a bore, why would you want to hang out with a guy like him? _Honestly, though, he's a pretty cool guy. It's good to have some calmer personalities when your with people like Naruto and Kiba. You have to even it out, you know. Anyway this guy is an amazing friend and a complete genius, your average child prodigy here. In elementary school they were always trying to put him ahead a grade, but he was just too damn lazy. Never play him in shogi, you'll lose, every single time, badly. I know from past experience.

Kiba Inuzuka is one crazy wild kid. Kind of bad but more of a prankster than anything else. He's a real joker with Naruto, they're clowns. He's a huge animal lover, but more specifically a dog-lover. His dog Akamaru is never far behind. He would get in trouble for sneaking him in during recess. Still, even if Kiba left him at home the dog always found its way to us. He hates liars, real liars. The kind that lie about important stuff. Not like the white lies he uses to get out of trouble and probably class. By the way he'll charm his way out of anything. Watch out for the puppy eyes!

Shino Aburame is one of those strong silent types I guess. Weirdly mysterious and seriously random. Actually, now that I actually think about it, I haven't actually ever seen his face from the nose down. But, still, he was in my three-man group with Kiba. All three of us were professionally weird. He used to scare any girls off other than with his bug collections, I thought they were awesome. Sakura hated them too, but she was too nice to tell him so.

So there you have it the nine of us. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji. Kiba, Shino and myself, Tenten. Now we all are in the same highschool, how serendipitous.

* * *

**review, OKAY? :P Suggestions and constructive critisisms are very welcome. Hope you enjoyed it:) THANKS**


End file.
